Rest In Peace
by BittyWhiteFox
Summary: -Oneshot- They killed the container, but they didn't kill the contained. Now they shall feel the wrath of the contained for the death of the container. T for mild violence AU -might add another chapter if asked-


**A/N: A plot bunnie kicked me in the head at 11:45 at night. I had to write this. No pairings**

* * *

"No, please" The 7 year old blonde haired boy whimpered, as he lay on the small hill over looking the village.

"Monster!"

"Demon!"

He tried to block out the painful words, but they kept coming, along with each harsh punch and kick sent his way. What did he do? Everyone hated him, and he never knew why.

"Filth!"

"Devil's spawn!"

They were using ninja weapons now; eager to draw as much blood as possible from the small child. The shurikan and kunai embedded themselves in his small body, causing more and more blood to run from the wounds.

The men grew angry as they saw some of the wounds healing up. The demon was using his powers to heal himself. How dare he not accept the punishment that was theirs to give! The boy just wrapped his arms around his knees, and tried to avoid the blows directed at him.

They continued beating him. For how long, he didn't know. Only that slowly, his vision was growing black, and his body was becoming cold and numb. No matter how much he sobbed and pleaded, they would not stop. He felt as one the men roughly grabbed his arm and twisted it. He cried out it pain as an audible crack was heard.

Laughter sounded around the group, each man delighting in the way the demon begged for them to stop. They did not, they only increased, throwing more and more weapons at him. One even went so far as to stab a sword through the boys stomach. The boy howled, and began coughing up blood. Some of the men backed away in disgust, fearing that they would be tainted by the blood.

Leaving the boy on the ground, the group of men dispersed, none caring what so ever of the tiny child's fate.

The boy lay there, his body almost completely numb, and his vision totally gone. His wounds had stopped healing, so he was left there, bleeding slowly to death. _What...did I...do..._

The golden-haired child's breathing stopped, along with his heart.

His body just lay there, growing cold, before it was enveloped in a strange reddish light. Slowly the light moved away from the boy and started forming a shape. A solid form stepped up to the body.

It's red, slitted eyes looked down at the body, and lips were pulled back to reveal sharp canines. A snarl ripped through the being, shaking it's body and causing it's nine tails to swish around angrily. The horse sized fox leaned down and tenderly licked the boy's cheek. His eyes then turned towards the village, and he snarled again.

_They killed my kit. They will pay, with their blood!!_

With that thought the fox grew rapidly, becoming taller than the hokage tower by at least 75 ft. He heard screams begin in the village. Shouts of 'Fox!' and 'The demon is back!'

His laughed cruelly and leaped into the village, destroying countless buildings under his huge paws. The moon light made his fur appear bloodred, and the red chakra surrounding him was positively evil.

His tails lashed out, destroying every building they came in contact with. The ninja were trying to stave him off, throwing weapons and trying jutsu that were entirely useless against the great beast. He grabbed a shinobi his his jaws, and bit down, relishing in the warm blood that coated the inside of his mouth and painted his muzzle.

He swiped at them with his paw, knocking them aside, even killing those that were hit with his claws. He laughed again at how pitiful these humans were; they thought that by killing his kit, he would die as well. They were dead wrong. With the boy's death, the seal was broken, and he was free to wreak havoc on the miserable village that caused his container so much misery.

He wanted to kill everyone in this village, everyone who ever made his kit cry. Only two would be left, the only two that had ever shown his kit any kindness at all.

With that he caught more humans in his great maw and ate them, keeping an eye out for the two that he would never harm.

Hours later Kyuubi no Kitsune sat in the ruined village, licking and cleaning his paws of any and all blood. The two left alive had already fled, with Kyuubi's solemn promise to never come after them.

He looked to the sky, imaging his kit's face smiling down at him.

_I have avenged you Naruto. Rest in peace._

With that the great demon stood, and walked away from the place that was once Konohagakure no Sato, never once looking back at the carnage that he had caused.

_Rest In Peace_


End file.
